


Shattered

by ColorfullyUnique



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Distance, Eventual Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Highschool AU, M/M, TJ isolates himself, major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfullyUnique/pseuds/ColorfullyUnique
Summary: "Hunter asked me out and I said yes"That was not what TJ was expecting to hear from his best friend and long term crush, Cyrus. TJ begins isolating himself, cutting the one good thing out of his life all together. Why can't things just ever go his way for once?





	Shattered

**Shattered** . That’s the only word that comes to TJ’s mind as the words he just heard echo throughout his head.  _ “Hunter just asked me out and I said yes”.   _

 

“Oh.” TJ gasped out. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe, like there was a boulder sitting on his chest and no matter what he did, he couldn’t move it. Shutting his locker with more force than necessary he turned to finally look at the boy beside him, forcing a smile onto his face that he knew didn’t reach his eyes. “Great. Fantastic. Happy for you.” TJ said through his teeth before brushing past Cyrus, their shoulders connecting briefly before he moved on. 

 

“Teej?” He heard Cyrus call out from behind him, but he ignored him, pushing himself to walk faster away from the boy he truly loved.

___________

“It’s only been a week. This is honestly sickening.” TJ heard Buffy say from beside him, pushing his food around his tray as he actively avoided looking at the scene in front of him. Hunter had now begun sitting at the lunch table with the rest of the group, much to everyone’s dismay (especially TJ). Closing his eyes for a brief second, he inhaled deeply before looking up.

 

Cyrus was draped across Hunter’s side, staring at him like a love sick puppy even though the brown haired boy was looking anywhere but at Cyrus.  _ If I were him, I don’t think I could ever stop looking.  _ TJ thought bitterly as he curled his hands into fists before slamming them down on the table, causing the blue eyed boy to sickeningly smirk and Cyrus to jump.

 

“I’ll talk to you guys later. I have somewhere I need to be.” TJ said, his voice low and monotone, making eye contact with Hunter who managed to keep a challenging look in his eyes. It took everything within TJ not to say something before he walked away, leaving his best friend confused.

________

“B-but he said it was over.” Cyrus sniffled softly over the phone at three a.m. a few months after the table situation. It broke TJ’s heart to hear Cyrus so dejected.  _ No one hurts my Underdog. _ Sighing softly, he tuned back into the conversation at hand. “He was driving me b-back home from our date but before I could get out, he just- ended it. Said I was t-too needy.” Cyrus said softly before beginning to sob again.

 

“Hey hey hey, it’s his loss okay? Not yours. I always knew you deserved better and you’ve only been together for what… six months? You still have plenty of time to find someone who who  _ truly  _ deserves you _. _ ” TJ said once Cyrus’ sobs calmed down to soft hiccups and sniffles. “You are absolutely amazing Cyrus. It kills me that you can’t see that. Every single day you amaze me in some new way. I’ve actually been wanting to tell you for a while -and I know it may not seem like the right time- but Cyrus I-“ Suddenly he was cut off by the younger boy squealing softly on the other end of the line.

 

“Teej! I gotta go! He’s calling but I’ll call you back okay? I promise.” Cyrus’ voice was filled with hope and it crushed TJ’s heart even further. Feeling numb, he clenched his jaw, breathing through his nose before responding. 

 

“You know what? Don’t bother. I don’t want to be around to witness this anymore.” He heard nothing but complete silence on the other end of the phone and he laughed harshly, the action hurting as he pulled the phone away and hit the red end call button. Numbly placing his phone on the bedside table, TJ didn’t stop the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

____________

Four months. It had been four whole months since TJ last talked to Cyrus. The younger boy had tried, but TJ always just walked away. Each time it got a little bit easier to ignore the hurt look on the other boys face.

 

“So did you hear what Hunter did this time?” Buffy asked as the two stood at TJ’s locker before basketball practice after school one day. TJ sighed softly, shutting his locker while shrugging.

 

“No and honestly… I don’t really care.” TJ said bluntly, clicking his tongue as he turned and headed back towards the gym. He heard Buffy follow after a few steps and he turned to look at her, seeing her mouth hanging open. Shaking his head, he continued walking.

 

“Okay seriously? What happened between you two?” Buffy asked, grabbing TJ’s arm to stop him from walking. TJ groaned, swinging his head to the left and catching the eyes of the one person he wanted to avoid. Cyrus.

 

“Can we talk about it in the gym?” He asked, quickly turning his head away to look at the girl in front of him. She pursed her lips, turning to look in the direction he was just staring before waving at Cyrus with a smirk on her face.

 

“If you won’t answer, maybe he will.” She said slyly as the younger boy started to make his way over before hurrying back and gently kissing his boyfriends cheek, who merely looked annoyed at the action.

 

“You know what? Forget it. I don’t want to be near him.” TJ said dryly before turning and walking in the direction of the gym. 

 

“Teej wait!” He heard a familiar voice calling from behind him before he was turned by a hand on his elbow. TJ looked anywhere but at the shorter boy in front of him. “Did I do something wrong?” Cyrus’ voice sounded so small, broken even. TJ looked at him bewildered then laughed, causing Cyrus to flinch.

 

“Are- are you kidding me right now? Are you actually being serious? Does calling me at three a.m. crying not ring a bell? Sobbing about how your jerk of a boyfriend dumped you, leaving you broken hearted, but as soon as he called you, you went running back. You hung up on me to run back to him. So I’m sorry Cyrus, but I don’t want you in my life as long as he’s in yours. I can’t see you torturing yourself like this.” TJ said, ignoring the pain in his chest when he saw the hurt look on Cyrus’ face. He shrugged weakly, turning on his heel and continuing his journey, severing the last tie with the boy he loved.

________

“I’m telling you. It was him. Poor Cyrus didn’t even see it coming. He went looking for Hunter and-“ The conversation was cut off as soon as Andi remembered that TJ was standing near her and Buffy, giving him an apologetic smile. “Sorry Teej, I know you don’t want to hear about it.”

 

“It’s fine. I wasn’t really paying attention.”  _ Liar _ his mind yelled at him as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn’t been friends with Cyrus in almost a year and everyday it got easier to forget.

 

Noticing a roar of hushed whispers around him, TJ furrowed his brow, turning from his locker to the source of the attention. Cyrus dressed in not his usual attire, but an oversized hoodie with his hair sticking up in every direction.  _ He looks like a mess _ TJ thought, the urge to reach out to him almost unbearable. 

 

At that moment, the boy looked up from his continuous stare at the ground directly at TJ, a look of hurt - _ and is that longing? _ \- flashing across the younger boys face before he continued on, disappearing into the sea of students.

 

“I heard Cyrus ended things on the spot. He won’t even talk to me.” Buffy whispered behind him, causing TJ to turned around quickly, nearly crashing into Jonah who had just walked up to the group.

 

“What’s going on with Cyrus? He won’t talk to me.” Jonah said before the words could leave TJ’s mouth. The girls glanced at him and he nodded, urging them to continue.

 

“Well, as you know, last week they got into that fight but then Hunter apologized by buying those roses and that teddy bear for Cyrus. Well I guess when they went to a party together this past weekend, Cyrus found him flirting with some other junior.” Andi said, her gaze flickering to where they had last seen Cyrus before connecting with TJ’s. “This means you can be friends again. And admit your feelings.”

 

“Oh uh- I’m sorry but that’s not going to happen. It’s been too long. I don’t feel… anything anymore.” TJ mumbled before walking away, leaving the group confused.

________

One.

 

Two.

 

Three.

 

That’s how many loud knocks TJ heard on his front door the weekend following Cyrus’ breakup with Hunter. Glancing out the window at the thunderstorm raging outside, TJ furrowed his brows in confusion.  _ Who could possibly be here right now? _ He wondered as he pulled on a hoodie before walking down the stairs. Opening the door, his jaw dropped in surprise. Standing there was a soaking wet Cyrus.

 

“Cyrus? What are you doing here? You’re going to get sick, come inside.” TJ huffed in exasperation, pulling the shivering boy inside and leading him upstairs to the bathroom where he gave him a towel. “I’m going to go get you some clothes okay? I’ll be right back.”

 

Heading back into his room, TJ hesitated as he pulled open his closet doors, staring at his hoodie collection. 

 

“Teej?” He heard a small voice behind him call out. Pulling his grey camo hoodie off the hanger, he turned to face the boy he had been avoiding for months. He held out the hoodie, his hand trembling slightly as the brown haired boy walked forward, closer than necessary to take the article of clothing. 

 

“What are you doing here Cyrus?” TJ muttered, stepping back as soon as the hoodie was out of his hand. He could see his face fall in disappointment, looking down as drops of water fell off strands of his hair. Grabbing the towel out of Cyrus’ hand and gingerly stepped forward, raising his arms and gently rubbing as his hair to dry it.

 

“I messed up Teej…” Cyrus said softly, looking up at TJ as the taller boy continued rubbing the towel through his hair. Swallowing the lump in his throat, TJ nodded before looking down at Cyrus. “I never really wanted to be with Hunter, but he showed interest and I never thought I could get with the boy I truly wanted. I never thought I could have you TJ.” As soon as the words registered in his head, TJ’s hands stilled, the towel still wrapped around the younger boys head. 

 

“You… what?” TJ asked, his brain failing to fully process what was said. Squinting slightly, he raised his eyes from Cyrus’, back to his hair where he began rubbing the wet strands with the towel again. Suddenly TJ’s hands were covered with Cyrus’ much smaller ones, stopping him from his movements.

 

“Teej… I’m in love with you. Always have been. I’ve been terrified to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship but I ruined it anyways by not telling you so I figured better late than never. You may hate me but at least-” TJ cut off Cyrus’ rant by kissing him, dropping the towel to cup Cyrus’ cheeks. Pulling away he rested his forehead against the smaller boys.

 

“I love you too. I think I’ve always known but I only truly realized it when you began dating Hunter. Not being your friend or having you in my life has been killing me. I just- couldn’t handle seeing him hurting you the way he was.” TJ said softly, using his thumb to brush away the few small tears that had managed to fall and run down Cyrus’ cheek.

 

“Please never leave me again.” Cyrus whispered, gently bumping his nose against TJ’s. Shaking his head, the basketball player connected their lips again for a few seconds before pulling away to pull his Underdog against his chest, laying his chin on top of the smaller boys head.

 

“I promise, I’m not going anywhere ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the angst! I just wanted to write something super angsty so this a first and probably last for me. Don't forget to leave kudos/comments!!


End file.
